Visitation
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: With the day off, Shifu finally has the time to see someone he hasn't seen in a month and who he misses very much.


"Wait, was that again Master?" A shocked Po asked as he and the others were in the training hall with their Master, who had said something no one would have guessed.

"I said, you all have the day off to do whatever you please," Shifu said with a smile on his face.

"Is this a test or something?" Mantis asked with a curious look on his face.

"Not at all Master Mantis," Shifu said with a giggle, finding it a little humorous on his students were acting.

"Ok if it's not a test, it's got to be a dream. I mean, he never gives us the day off," Crane said, not believing what he's hearing.

"Oh stop it you guys, it's not impossible and if you keep saying stuff like that he might change his mind." Viper stated, making the boys minus Po cover their mouths.

"So since we can do whatever we want, we can train if we want to?" Tigress asked, gaining some looks from her comrades.

"It's up to you Master Tigress, if you want to train, you can." Shifu stated gently.

"Thank you Master," Tigress said giving a bow, only for a black and white arm to wrap around her waist.

"Oh come on kitten, you can't tell me you want to train a full day off," Po said with a smile, before Tigress looked at him.

"Then what do you suggest Po?" Tigress asked with a curious look on her face.

"I don't know, how about touring the village and checking things out. See what's happening and what's new," Po suggested to the feline.

"I guess that sounds ok," Tigress said nonchalantly, but was showing a small smile on her face.

"Then onto the village!" Po said with excitement and raised his paw in the air, gaining some laughs. It was then the couple left saying their goodbyes for now.

"Well since they are doing that, what say you and me have a little contest," Monkey suggested to Mantis, who hopped onto his shoulder.

"What kind of contest?" Mantis asked, a little curious.

"Well how about we see who can get a date first?" Monkey suggested.

"Oh you're so on, but the loser has to clean the others room for a whole month," Mantis said with a grin, holding out his right hand.

"It's a bet." Monkey stated, shaking the insects hand before he rushed out of the training hall, making Mantis fall of him. The insect soon followed behind him, not wanting to lose their bet.

"I worry about those two sometimes," Shifu said, as he shook his head and then looked over at Crane and Viper.

"So what do you two plan on doing." Shifu asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't really have anything in mind," Viper admitted.

"Well you could join me Viper. I was going to head up to the mountains and do some painting," Crane suggested to the snake, in a way hoping she would say yes.

"Sounds lovely Crane, it's a date," Viper said with a smile on her face, making Crane have a paint of red on his face.

"Awesome, I'll go get my paints and paper. Meet me at the palace doors in a couple of minutes," Crane said, running to his room. Once he had gone, Viper slithered up to the red panda.

"What are you going to do Master?" Viper asked with a wandered look.

"Some meditating and I was going to go visit someone," Shifu replied, wearing a soft smile.

"I see, well I hope you have fun Shifu."

"Thank you, and you to." Viper then had gone to the palace doors to meet up with the avian. Once Shifu heard the two leave, he sighed and went to the kitchen. Once there, he began to prepare some food.

"Someone I hope isn't to mad at me," Shifu said with a laugh, grabbing a little basket and setting some dumplings as well as some noddle soup into it. He then headed out of the palace and began to make his way to a place he hadn't for a month or so, reasons being missions and more. But he knew he should have made time to come here sooner to see her, a girl who had hurt him but at the same time made him feel whole and special. The only girl who made his heart fill with love, his special Mei Ling.

Though it took about 3 hours to reach his destination, Chor gom prison, he hoped it would be worth every step of the way. As he came up to the entrance, two Rhino guards looked down at him.

"If it isn't Shifu of the jade palace, what brings you here?" One of the guards asked.

"I'm here to visit one of your prisoners," Shifu stated, causing the guards to look at each other with confusion.

"What's the prisoner's name?" The other guard asked.

"Mei Ling." Shifu simply stated.

"Mei ling hu, follow me I'll lead you to her," One of the guards said and opened the door to the prison.

"Thank you." As Shifu then followed the guard into the prison and the two began to walk to their destination, passing prison cells and the ones that dwell in them.

"If you don't mind me asking grand master, why do you want to visit her? Isn't she a pretty bad criminal?" The guard asked, wandering what the likes of him wants to do with her.

"It all depends on the eyes of the beholder, one might see her as a criminal and another might see her as innocent." Shifu said, remembering the day of her wrongful imprisonment.

"That's true; we each hold different meanings for everyone." The guard replied with a smirk before he came to a stop and stood in front of a cell that was covered in darkness.

"Hey Mei Ling, you got a visitor," As the rhino bean to knock on the cell doors, causing a pair of amber eyes to appear out of the darkness.

"Who might my visitor be?" She asked coolly.

"Master Shifu of the jade palace," And once she heard that name, she rushed out of the darkness and into the light where they could see her. As she was a species of fox who had orange and white fur and was wearing a pink robe with white trimmings and a pink sash.

"Fufe," Was all that could escape from the Foxe's mouth.

"It's me sweetums," Shifu said with a bright smile.

"Well I guess I'll leave you too alone," The guard said before he opened the cell up and let Shifu in who quickly entered and wrapped Mei in a hug.

"You'll have an hour and half visitation, I'll be back then." As the guard locked the cell and left the two alone.

"Where have you been? It's been a month since you came here," Mei said as she formed a frown on her face, fearing her love may have started to forget about her.

"I'm sorry Mei, There's no excuse for me to give for not visiting you sooner," As he to formed a frown on his face. Seeing this, Mei smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright I know the grand master can be busy. What matters is that you are here right now," Mei stated gently, before she looked down at the basket.

"What's in there?" Mei asked.

"Oh I brought some food for us to eat, if you're hungry of course my love." Shifu replied back.

"Are you kidding, they don't exactly serve great food here in prison." Mei stated, making the two laugh a little. Shifu then set the basket down and opened it, giving Mei her soup and a plate of dumplings. Once he had his food, the two began to eat and talk.

"So how have things been at the palace?" Mei asked, slurping some noddle's up.

"They have been pretty good; there are a few attacks now and then. But it's nothing my students or I can't handle." Shifu replied, taking a bite of his dumpling.

"I'm glad to hear that, I also heard some rumors that your daughter and the dragon warrior got together," Mei said with a smile on her face, wandering if the rumors were true.

"The rumors are true, and I'm very happy for both of them. I know he will give her everything she could ever need," Shifu said with happiness in his voice, glad his daughter found love.

"I have no doubt he will, and you could say you and him are the same in ways," Mei said as she looked Shifu in the eyes.

"Perhaps, but in what ways do you mean my love?" Shifu wandered.

"Well you both got your soft and serious sides. you both would do anything for your family and would always stand by them. Though I haven't seen the two, I know he would stand by Tigress and protect her like you do for me." Mei simply stated, scooting right next to Shifu.

"In some ways you are right but in others you are wrong," Shifu said sadly, dropping his ears.

"How could you say that?" Mei asked before putting her hand on the pandas shoulder.

"Because, I abandoned you when I shouldn't have, I could have stayed with you and tried to help you stope your crime spree. But instead, I turned my back on you and left," As Shifu closed his eyes and remembered how hurt Mei looked. Hearing this though, Mei hugged Shifu and rested her head against his.

"Oh fufe, you can't blame yourself for the choices I made. I was just blinded by greed and the thrills I got from doing such things. What shocked me though was after all those years, after what I had done, you still loved me." Mei said softly, causing Shifu to open his eyes and to look at Mei with a soft expression.

"You could say my heart was always beating for you Mei, and I'm proud of you. You changed your ways and tried to undo what you had done," Shifu said, before resting his head onto Mei's.

"I figured out what was important to me is all Shifu, you are worth more than any gem or diamond in the world. But can you promise me something," She asked.

"Anything Mei," He replied.

"Please wait for me to get out of here," Shifu then grabbed Mei's hands and looked at her in the eyes.

"I'll always wait for you Mei; my eyes are on you and only you." Shifu stated seriously, making Mei's heart beat fast. The two then began to bring their heads together and began to close their eyes, knowing that sight won't be needed, for their lips soon crashed into another, savoring the others tastes and softness. Though after about 5 minutes, they broke apart and began to breathe deeply with smiles on their faces.

"I love you Mei," As Shifu put his hand on Mei's cheek and rubbed it.

"I love you to Shifu, my sweet savior," As Mei rested her head against the red panda's chest and just listened to his soothing heartbeat.

The two then just cuddled with another, enjoying the time they had left. Bringing up conversations that had to do with Mei perhaps staying at the palace, to become a hero along the others, how Shifu would love that and that perhaps in time if he could step down as grand master, and perhaps raise a family with his Mei in peace and harmony, though the two knew it would be difficult to do such things. They loved the idea of spending eternity with another and to watch their kids grow up and perhaps even become grandparents. Just the thought of something's made them warm and happy, but alas visitation had come to an end.

"Times up you two." The rhino guard from before said, opening the cell up.

"I guess this goodbye, at least for now," Mei said sadly, not wanting her mate to leave yet.

"Well see each other again Mei, and hopefully a lot sooner." Shifu stated, giving Mei one last kiss before he exited the cell to which the guard closed it. The two then began to leave Mei behind but Shifu and her looked at each other and smiled.

"_Till we meet again, my love." _The two thought happily in unison, and though the trip there and back home was long and tiring for the red panda, he knew it was worth it every step of the way.

Once home, he and the others had dinner and talked about their days. How Po and Tigress had meet some new people and showed them around the village, how surprisingly Mantis had gotten a date first before Monkey who knew he had along month ahead of him, and how Viper and Crane made another date, for it seemed a new couple was on the horizon for the palace. And though he didn't say much about his day off, Shifu summed up his day to his students in two words 'Simply… amazing.'

**Well that was my try at a Shifu and Mei ling story, I'm sorry if it sucked and yes I know Shifu is pretty ooc XD but leave a review telling me what you thought about it, thanks.**


End file.
